Blackholes and Revelations
by ladymorgaine76
Summary: After the declaration of the New Republic, Rogue Squadron is still stationed at the Sanctuary Moon on Endor. During what should've been a simple patrol, something unexpected happens. Captain Tycho Celchu and Lieutenant Wes Janson get drawn into what appears to be a blackhole...but not everything is exactly what it seems! Based on a Tumblr Prompt! EU meets AU! On AO3 too.
1. Prelude - Space Dementia

**4 ABY, Endor**

A fire burned on the center of the wooden cabin that had been given to Rogue Squadron to conduct their briefings and meetings, while the newly formed New Republic maintained their provisional 'capital' in the Sanctuary Moon of Endor.

It wasn't much, but at least they had a bit more privacy than aboard _Home One..._

Recently promoted to Commander, Wedge Antilles sat facing the door, waiting for the rest of his pilots to settle down.

After the battle over Endor and the problem with the Ssi-Ruuk at Bakura, the Rogues had been seriously diminished.

As it was, now there was just himself, Tycho Celchu, Wes Janson, Hobbie Klivian, Plourr Ilo and Dllr Nep.

Not the ideal situation for the Rogues, specially after losing Luke to his mission to bring back the Jedi Order...

"Where to this time, Boss?" Hobbie asked, sitting idly on one of the crates of their temporary headquarters. Though it seemed to the Raltiirian that they weren't going anywhere sooner.

"We're suppose to be heading to Cilpar, to protect a supplies convoy headed to Mrlsst. " He informed the six members of the shortened Rogue Squadron.

"How much time do we have to prepare for the mission?" The question came from Tycho, listening attentively, nursing a cup of caf in his hands. "Don't tell me it's one of those 'five minutes ago' kind of things...?" He rolled his eyes, causing the rest of his squadmates to chuckle at him.

Wedge smirked at his friend, distributing datapads to his pilots.

"No!" He sniggered. "It seems finally someone had the brilliant idea of giving us time to review the plans and actually rest for a while before we, you know..." He waved his hand.

"Get thrown back into mayhem?" Wes asked, with a grin. "Because that's what they usually do, right?" Shaking her head, Plourr slapped the back of the Taanabian's head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Does anyone need a reason, really?" Tycho squinted at him.

"Don't encourage her!" Wes threw a dirty look at the blond pilot, turning a serious look at Plourr. "You still haven't given me a good reason for the slap..."

"I don't know about you people..." She grumbled. "But I'm tired of being stuck here! If I hear another 'Yub Nub', I'll go mad!"

"Wedge should appoint you a therapy Ewok, Plourr..." Wes commented sliding away from Plourr's reach.

"You're the one who's gonna need therapy, one of these days Janson!" She bit back.

"That would be a waste of time Plourr." Hobbie added. "Believe me! We tried that already! The therapist quit after two days..."

"Shut up, you!" Wes poked Hobbie.

"Hey laser-brains!" Wedge called them to attention. "Pay attention, will you? First of all, we still have patrols to do. Plourr, you stay with Dllr. Hobbie stays with me...which means you Tycho, are still in charge on putting up with Wes!"

The Alderaanian slumped his shoulders, looking sideways at Janson.

"Someone shoot me please..." He whined.

"Next time, I'm cutting you out of the Life Day gifts' list!" Wes warned him, with an exaggerated pout. "No more stuffed animals for you!"

They all laughed at Wes. The Taanabian could be insufferable sometimes, but they all knew there was another side to him.

In the end, the Taanabian was one of the most reliable people they could have in their midst...

Though he had a knack for practical jokes, which no one escaped, he always went out of his way to give his friends some silly thing for each of their lifeday and the Galaxy's Life Day!

Last year he'd given the four remaining original Rogues, stuffed animals!

Wedge ended up with a Bantha, Luke received a Dewback, Hobbie got a Raltiirian tiger and Tycho received a Nerf.

And of course, all of them had the dolls somewhere in their travel bags!

The five of them had come out unscathed after four years flying together. Now they shared a level of friendship that was hard to achieve with any other person.

Even Plourr and Dllr, though treated like equal members of the squadron, were aware that those men were a tight unit unlike any other.

With a wide smile, Wedge finished their briefing, watching as Plourr and Dllr excused themselves and left the cabin that served as their HQ, while the other three simply stood there sharing jokes and poking at each other.

Hobbie turned to Wedge, with his hands on his pockets.

"Who's paying for the lum tonight?" He stared at the Corellian, with his expression almost merry. "Oh yeah! That would be you Wedge!"

"I'm never playing Sabacc with Rylothean rules with any of you..." Wedge moaned, searching for his purse. "Just don't forget we start our patrols early in the morning! And when I say 'we', I really mean you Wes!"

"No late nights out partying for you, my friend..." Tycho patted Wes on his shoulder.

"Very funny!" He swatted his hand. "Like there's anything resembling a decent nightlife in this moon." He complained.

Early mornings in Endor was something Wes would never admit to anyone that he'd come to enjoy!

There was something about being able to wake up early, when the sun was still rising in the horizon, and the first rays gave a golden tint to the sky, mixed with the grayish of the dawn.

Sitting outside, always the first one up, a habit that was a part of his nature, having grown up in a huge farm where Master Farmers worked as hard as their farmhands from sunrise to sunset, Wes let his gaze run through the landscape ahead of him.

The gigantic trees, that seemed as old as the galaxy itself, the noises of the various bird species found on the moon, that distinct dawn aura, in which even the smells surrounding a person seemed to be different...more subtle, the morning coolness giving everything a more wooden scent, rather than earthy...

In a weird way, it reminded him of his distant home in Taanab.

A rustling sound brought him to attention. A still yawning Wedge was trying to put the other sleeve of his jacket while checking his datapad at the same time. He grumbled when he noticed Wes already suited offering him a smirk.

"Seriously Wes...don't you sleep?" He asked, running his hand through his hair while letting out another yawn.

"Sure he does..." A silvery, singsong voice answered. "...he just prefers to do so during missions and briefings!"

Wes shook his head. Tycho would never be any good for undercover jobs that _didn't_ include him just being his Alderaanian self! Because his accent practically screamed Alderaanian upper class! Not even his time in the Empire's service had changed it.

"Ah yes... I forgot that detail!" Wedge agreed. "Ready for another early morning patrol?"

The other two men grumbled.

"I've had enough of exploring this jungle, thank you!" Tycho complained.

"Ah, but this one's different!" Wedge informed them. "We're not scheduled for a ground patrol. We're spacebound my friends..."

"Ooh, I like that!" Wes eyes lit. Getting up on his X-Wing was always a thought he welcomed. "In system or out?"

"In system. It's a simple patrol, making sure no surprises come our way." The Corellian added, transmitting his datapad's info to his pilots' pads.

"Like some greedy Moff or Admiral looking to catch us off-guard?" Celchu asked, checking his own pad, going through the plans Wedge had sent.

"Something like that." He confirmed. "Let's go get the rest of our _half squad_ , and let's get going."

The three pilots made their way to the small plateau, where their starfighters awaited. Hobbie, Plourr and Dllr met them halfway, and the six pilots climbed to their cockpits, initiating pre-flight checks, while the maintenance crew finished installing their astromechs, and gave them take off clearance.

The six X-Wings roared into the skies, picking up speed and altitude until they reached space.

"Right people...this is supposed to be a milk run, just keep your eyes open and look out for your sensors." Wedge's voice crackled through the comm. His pilots acknowledged his instructions as they followed him.

He smiled as he saw the fleet above Endor. All seemed peaceful enough, though his warrior instincts always kept him on his toes.

He looked at his comm scan. Everything seemed clear. He picked up nothing more than the presence of his pilots and the fleet's ships.

Suddenly his R5 unit started beeping in warning.

He checked his scanners again, looking for whatever had alerted his astromech. He saw nothing at first, but then there it was, some kind of energy just pulsating into being and suddenly...disappearing.

"Leader, Five." Wes' voice came through the static. "Did you get the same readings as I did?"

"Five, this is Leader. Yes I did! I'm still trying to figure out what that was..."

"Look! There it is again!" This time it was Tycho's voice, carrying an excited tone. "Did you see _that_?"

"Leader, Three. "Plourr's voice came with a confused tone to it. "Is it me, or did those stars ahead of us just... _twisted_?"

"Six? "Wedge asked. Dllr always had a more instinctive way of pick up things that sometimes eluded the rest of them.

"There's something there for sure, Leader." Dllr answered. "It's like... some kind of vibration almost. Like energy surges, coming in waves. I can feel them getting stronger."

"Any ideas?" Wedge asked his pilots. "The readings I'm getting are way off."

The starts in front of them started twisting again, this time the anomaly lasted longer, and it appeared to Wedge like some kind of blackhole, but...smaller.

"Ok! Whatever that is, It doesn't sound like good news to me. You people stay clear from it you hear me?" Wedge ordered.

He saw Hobbie, Plourr and Dllr climbing and turning to get their distance from the anomaly, but Wes and Tycho weren't moving.

In fact it looked like they were getting closer to it! And that thing, whatever it was, was clearly expanding!

"Two, Five! Did you not hear well enough?" He called to them. "I said, get the hell out of there! That thing is growing! And if that is a sithspawned blackhole forming, then we ALL need to get out of here."

"We heard you loud and clear..."Wes' voice came strained. "But I have a problem! The commands aren't responding!" He yelled.

"Neither are mine." Tycho's voice carried the same urgency as the Taanabian's. "I would eject, but that will probably make it even worse."

"There's got to be something we can do!" Hobbie's voice denoted panic. And that was not usual on the Raltiirian. "They're getting pulled right into it! Wedge!"

"I'm trying to think about it!" A sense of dread was starting to seep into his veins. "Home One, This is Rogue Leader!" He called to the fleet's flagship. "Are you getting our transmissions? "

"Rogue Leader, Home One Control here. "A female voice answered him. "We got it all. we've been studying ways to rescue your pilots, but I'm afraid Rogue Two is right, Commander..." Her voice was almost apologetic. "If they eject, the impulse of such action, could throw them further into the anomaly..."

"It's still better than watching them being hopelessly dragged into that thing, don't you think?" He bit off. " Wes? Tycho?"

"Here..." Wes voice seemed defeated.

"Still here." Tycho sounded...resigned...

"It's your decision. " He closed his eyes. He didn't want to think that he was close to lose two of his best friends like this... "What do you say?"

"Tych?" Wes called to his squadmate, looking at the other man's cockpit.

"We can try. It's still better than just...you know...floating into that thing without at least trying. I think we should try." He nodded to Wes, seeing the other man nodding back. "Wedge? If we don't make it...It was fun you know?"

"Wedge? "Wes called the Corellian. "If this doesn't work? Can you get word to Mia?"

Wedge gulped. This had to be a nightmare...he hadn't just heard his friends saying goodbye to him...

"Wedge?" Wes voice was just a whisper.

"Yeah...I..." He swallowed hard. "If this goes wrong...I'll tell your sister, don't worry." Silent tears ran through his cheeks as he prayed that this would work.

"Alright! Let's do this..." The Alderaanian muttered. He pulled the ejection lever, but nothing happened. He tried two more times...but his X-Wing was dead. He gazed at Wes' cockpit.

The Taanabian looked at him and shook his head, with a sad look on his face. He was also dead in space. His X-wing not responding. "Wedge? It's not working...Wedge?" The usual crackling from the comm was also dead. They had lost all communications...

In front of the two pilots, the twisting stars we're opening to show an expanding hole. Both pilots new this was it. There was no escaping now.

"Tycho! Wes!" The frantic voice didn't even sounded like his own. He tried calling them, but all he picked up was silence. Wedge could hear through the comm the rest of his pilots also calling out to their doomed friends. "Can you hear me? Please, answer..."

"Rogue Flight!" The controller's voice boomed through. "You are ordered to evacuate the place! Do you copy? Get to the other side of the moon's orbit! The fleet is moving out!"

"But my pilots!" Wedge argued.

"Commander? I'm sorry, Ok? I really am, but there is nothing more anyone can do! That thing is expanding and they are being drawn in! Any attempt at a rescue will only condemn more ships and personnel! Is that what you want Commander?"

"No..." He felt utterly defeated. He was being forced to leave. To abandon Janson and Celchu to that...thing...

Knowing there was nothing more he could do, wasn't taking the guilty feeling away... "You're right...Rogue Flight...you heard it. Let's go..." He ordered, feeling completely empty. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

Whispered, perplexed replies came out of his pilots, but as himself, they knew when to fight and when to give up.

It just hurt more to have to give up like this...

Unaware of their friends' turmoil, Wes and Tycho resigned themselves to their impending fate.

The hole kept expanding, sucking them in faster.

The two friends kept their gaze on each other, rather than worrying about what came ahead.

Tycho saw Wes floating closer to him, due to the blackhole's grav pull bringing them in.

" _What a stupid way to die!"_ He saw Wes mouthing slowly. He just shrugged.

He took off his helmet, running his finger through his blond hair.

Wes was right, this was a stupid way to die...

As they turned to escape the blackhole and get to the other side of Endor, Wedge, Hobbie, Plourr and Dllr looked back as their friends got suddenly pulled faster and disappeared...and just like that, after just swallowing their squadmates, the blackhole collapsed on itself and disappeared...

They froze there...trying to understand what had just happened.

Wedge ran his comm scan and his sensors.

Nothing...

There was nothing there...

Whatever that anomaly had been, it had just disappeared after claiming his two friends.

Feeling a sudden rage run through him, Wedge closed his communications and let out an angry scream. The tears were flowing freely now.

This was it? Just like that? A freaking space anomaly just appeared like that to rob him of his two friends?

He stood there sobbing for the loss of Wes and Tycho. He punched the comm link back to life, and he realized that the rest of the Rogues were in the same disarray as himself.

He could hear them curse, yell, cry...

And there was nothing he could do.

They were gone...


	2. Explorers

_**Explorers**_

It hadn't been the dreaded end Tycho feared...

He didn't really know what to expect, to be honest. Maybe drifting into oblivion without even being aware of his own end. Maybe feeling himself torn apart, atom by atom until nothing else remained.

But he hadn't expected this!

In a way it resembled a hyperspace jump, except the stars weren't stretching into lines, but rather it looked like traveling through waves of energy. Visible waves raging from the purest white, to incandescent red.

His X-Wing didn't even feel like moving, except for the waves that signaled their moving forward. There was also this sound, like a hum. Not like a sound that actually heard per se, it was more a sound you felt inside your head.

He looked to his left side, watching Wes' perplexed reaction as he gazed at the colorful waves, like a kid looking at the Life Day lights.

He smiled at Wes' expression. Count on the Taanabian to find a positive thing even in the most awkward situation he'd got thrown in!

"Blaze, check if comm system is still down, will you?" He turned to face his R2 astromech, not being able to use his panel, which was still unresponsive.

The red R2 unit beeped in what was an evident negative answer. Tycho cussed, trying to restart his communications panel.

"What about your systems? Can you reach Zapper?" He asked. Blaze's answer was still a negative one. They were stuck there, unable to communicate with each other, while they traveled to who knows where, through a seemingly unending tunnel.

A sudden panic surged through him.

What if this was it? Just roaming forever inside this anomaly? Who could guarantee there was an end to it?

He shrugged it off, regaining control of his own thoughts. Of course there had to be an end! Just like this thing had appeared on their coordinates, it would also have to have a counterpart finish somewhere else!

He'd read about theories concerning these stellar tunnels. Though no one had ever reached a consensus about their nature, some scientists had come forward it an explanation that these sort of anomalies could be some kind of gateway to distant parts of the galaxy.

Maybe even taking them outside of their own galaxy!

It the navigational panel down, they wouldn't even have navdata registers to be able to calculate where they would end nor to know how far they had traveled...

The light waves on the tunnel walls began slowly changing into a uniform white light surrounding them.

Tycho looked once more to Wes' X-Wing, just as the other pilot looked his way too. He looked a bit to tense for his likings...

If there was one thing Tycho had gotten accustomed, was to the ever good humored nature of the Taanabian pilot. And everyone in the squadron knew that whenever Janson looked stern or tense, something serious was worrying him.

All of a sudden, their starfighters gained momentum and speed. Just like on the entry, Tycho felt himself pressed against his seat as his X-wing soared through what was now a blinding light.

And then they were out of it. They were back in realspace.

He looked back in time to see the swirls of white light collapsing and disappearing. Static from his comm panel brought his attention back to the matters ahead. He punched the button, calling for Janson.

"Hey Wes! Your systems are all normal too?" He inquired his friend. " Everything alright with you?"

"All systems seem to be up and running, Tych!" Wes replied. "Zapper is a bit shaken, but otherwise everything's fine. I have no readings on what that thing was. Not as we entered it, nor was we exited. Just a mess of data, indicating massive energy surges, but nothing that could indicate its nature."

"You tried comparing those readings to any other data we'd picked up before? Or any data our R2's have available?"

"Doing that as we speak..." Wes checked his monitor, reading the data being analyzed and exchanged between Zapper and Blaze. "Nothing...Unknown Anomaly. That's all the conclusions they got."

"Well, this is about to get weirder!" Tycho scoffed. "Comm Scan's telling me that _this_ is Endor system!"

"What? That doesn't make sense! We entered that blackhole, tunnel, whatever you wanna call it, just to get back at the same point we left?" Wes claimed, an hint of sarcasm to his voice.

Both pilots punched in the coordinates that should take them to Endor's moon, and after a while, with no place for doubts, there it was...

Not only the Sanctuary Moon, but also the whole fleet!

"I thought they'd evacuated!" Janson said, trying to pick any sign that the Rogues would also be there.

"I guess that thing must have closed after we were 'swallowed' by it." Tycho reasoned. " So the fleet returned..."

"Tych...that doesn't make sense..." The other man countered. "Why would they run back here, and risk the whole fleet?"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Wes? I know as much as you do! I don't know why they came back...let's just get ourselves back to HQ, if you don't mind. " His frustration was quite audible. If there was something he hated, was being in a situation that didn't make sense.

"Maybe we're the ones who are on the other side, you know? We had Endor behind us when we left, and now it's right smacked in front of us!"

"One thing doesn't add up to your reasoning Wes. These are the exact coordinates, to the micron, of where we were to begin with...I don't know what to tell you..." Tycho grumbled.

"Rogue Two, Home One Control here. "The same female voice from before crackled on Tycho's comm. "Do you mind informing us of just you guys came from? "

Home One Control, Rogue Two..."Tycho sighed. "It's a long story, and we're not sure of what just happened ourselves..."

"Not the best explanation, Captain. Stand fast as we deploy an escort to bring you aboard."

"I'm sorry...bring us aboard? Why?" The Alderaanian inquired.

"Because, Captain...the last you checked in with Control, you two were heading groundside with the rest of your squadron. So, unless you can explain to me how both of you managed to take off and reach space without any briefing or authorization, and how you managed to even escape our sensors, you are being escorted aboard Home One where you can further explain us all of those details!" The controller ordered them.

"What do you mean, going groundside?" Wes bit off. "You saw us being pulled inside that blackhole! You gave the evacuation order! Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I can assure you Lieutenant, this is no joke!" Her voice had a angry tone to it. " I have no idea what you're talking about! There was no blackhole anywhere near, and I can assure you, that you were heading to the Moon. I can replay you the recordings if you wish..."

Wes grumbled in frustration. Just when he thought things couldn't get any weirder, now they were being treated like nothing had happened and escorted aboard the Frigate, under suspicion of...what exactly?

"Wes. "Tycho's voice came through the comm. "Don't make this any more difficult, Ok? I also don't understand what's going on, but let's wait until we're aboard. "

"Aye, aye Captain!" He saluted him, his tone filled with sarcasm.

"Try not to direct you frustrations on me, Ok?" Tycho shook his head, his lips pressed into a fine line. Every single time Wes got annoyed, mad or frustrated, he always thought it to be acceptable to just pour it out on him. "Just because I have a high level of tolerance towards your tantrums, doesn't mean I won't _award_ you with kitchen duty if you keep it up!"

"Sorry..." Wes apologized. "I'm just..."

"I know. But it's still unpleasant." He chided him.

Four X-Wings with markings that Tycho didn't remember seeing before, appeared at their sides.

"Rogue Two, this is Black Spear One. "Said a voice he'd never heard before. A woman's voice with a undulating accent he couldn't quite identify. "Follow our lead into the hangar. "

"Black Spear One, Rogue Two here. We acknowledge. "He answered. " Behave now, Wes!"

"Hey!" He whined, though Tycho felt his squadmate's tone to become a bit more cheerful. "It's me!"

"That's what I'm afraid!" He smirked.

The six starfighters headed to the frigate's hangar, with the first two Black Spear squad's x-wings landing perfectly side by side, followed by Tycho and Wes and the last two fighters.

As the Rogues opened their cockpits to exit their X-Wings, they saw four security officers surrounding General Cracken. The pilots got down and walked towards the General.

Tycho saluted him, followed by Wes. Cracken returned their salute, but his expression was a closed one.

"Gentlemen..." The General sneered at them. "Please hand your ID's to Captain Gies for analysis."

"May I ask why, General?" Tycho inquired.

"Because I would very much like to know exactly _who_ you are." He declared.

"Sir?" Tycho was perplexed. "What do you mean _who_ we are?" He asked pointing at Wes and himself.

Wes looked at Tycho, shrugging and shaking his head. He was as taken aback as the Alderaanian.

"You got yourselves a problem!" Cracken continued. "I see quite clearly in front of me two people who look exactly like Captain Celchu and Lieutenant Janson. But you see? I just came from groundside!" He crossed his arms, throwing them a cold glare. "I was on a briefing with Rogue Squadron...all six of their pilots! Including the two you claim to be!"

The security officers surrounded the baffled pilots, escorting them through the corridors of Home One, until they reached Cracken's office.

As they entered, the General turned on the holocomm on his desk. He inserted the comm number for the Rogues make shift HQ, and Wedge's figure appeared, from the waist up, floating above the desk.

"Commander Antilles. " Cracken spoke to the figure. "Do you mind calling Captain Celchu and Lieutenant Janson?"

"Of course, General!" They saw him turning to call someone. "Wes, Tych. Come here just a sec."

In the office, Tycho and Wes were utterly confused with their current situation, but when two figures appeared on the place that Wedge's figure, they couldn't help but gasping and staring in disbelief...

Floating above the General's desk, were two very familiar figures...speaking with very familiar voices...

Tycho and Wes found themselves staring at themselves!

On the other side of the holocomm, somewhere on the surface of Endor there was another Tycho Celchu and another Wes Janson!

And the two figures also stared confused as Airen Cracken ordered them to come forward, and came in full view of the other pair of pilots.

Both pairs looked at each other and then at their counterparts...

"You can see my reasons for not believing you, gentlemen." Cracken stated. "Maybe now it would be a good time for you to offer me an explanation!"

Tycho swallowed hard, still trying to make sense of it all. And Wes didn't look much better than him!

"I have no explanation for this, General!" Tycho pointed at the other pilots' image on the holocomm. "I am who I claim to be! And believe me, this..." He pointed at Wes. "...is Lieutenant Janson! I only have one theory...it's far fetched and no one has been able to come forward with any serious scientific evidence...but it's the only thing I can think of!"

"You have my attention!" Cracked snarled him.

"Like I said, we are exactly who we claim to be." Tycho tried to explain. "But so are they!" He pointed again at the holocomm.

"Well, thanks!" Wes' voice came through the holocomm, while the other Tycho gave him an amused look. "I was having identity issues, so thanks for clearing that one up!"

"I do hope you're going somewhere with your line of reasoning..." Cracken warned him.

Raking his fingers through his hair, the Alderaanian stared into the General's eyes.

"Ever heard of the Parallel Universes Theory?"

All eyes turned to him...

This was going to be more complicated than he'd expected!


	3. Follow me

"Just when a guy thinks he's seen everything..." A familiar voice came from the open door of Tycho and Wes' assigned quarters.

Both pilots rose from their bunks, with a curious look on their faces.

"Wedge!" They both called at the dark-haired man standing there, mirroring their confusion.

"Just not _your_ Wedge, it seems!" The Corellian reminded them. "I've been thoroughly debriefed about your situation. I got to be honest with you...I was more inclined to believe you were spies, or whatever, sent to throw suspicion and havoc amongst us! They could have just picked up a pair of lookalikes, and fix the differences with some surgery. But General Cracken informed me that all the tests they did, only served to prove you are indeed who you say you are! Which sets another problem for us...Now, we have two Tychos and two Jansons! The first part I wouldn't mind...But if I already have issues putting up with one Wes, imagine with two!"

Tycho covered his eyes with his hand, laughing while Wes threw Wedge a dirty look.

"You might not be our Wedge..." Wes squinted. "But let me assure you, the sense of humor is exactly the same!"

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Wedge smirked. "With logistical nightmare or not, the fact remains that you can't remain stuck here on Home One. We've uploaded your readings of the anomaly that brought both here, and our personnel are trying to decipher it, in hopes that we can use it to monitor space and hopefully, detect another occurrence so you may go back home."

"And you believe you can actually do that?" Tycho asked. His main worry had been that him and Wes were permanently stuck here! "And if you detect another blackhole opening, what can guarantee us that it will enable us to go back? How can we be sure that it won't just send us somewhere else?"

"We have no certainties, for now. But we are looking for any occurrence that is a perfect match to the energy levels you registered on your navdata. Any other anomalies, with other energy variations, will be dismissed." Wedge explained them. All of it was still a bit unbelievable! When the General had first given him all the details, it had seemed so far-fetched...

"Which still means we can be stuck for days...or more!" Wes pointed out. "So, what happens to us in the meantime?"

Wedge scratched the back of his neck, pondering on his words.

"The instructions given to me are to take you with me, to the Endor moon." He told them. "Their first option was to just keep you here. But as you pointed out, we have no idea of when we can return you to your point of origin..."

"Or if it's even possible!" Tycho said.

"Let's not be so pessimistic! "Wedge looked at him in sympathy.

"So, when are we leaving?" Janson asked.

"Grab your things and meet me in the hangar in fifteen minutes. "He informed them. "Then we'll leave for the moon. Friendly warning...your _counterparts_ , are living a very different reality from you! Some things might come as a surprise to you..."

"Like what?" Wes snorted. "How different can they be?"

Wedge offered him a mischievous smile...

"Well, if you really must now...and you would, sooner or later...Our Wes and Tycho are, how can I put this…? _Married_!"

"So!" Tycho asked. "Like you said, different realities lead to different lives! They're married men. At least that means your Wes is a bit more mature than the one I've been putting up with!"

Wes looked at him sideways.

"Funny guy!" He scoffed at Tycho. "I think the crossing through that thing messed with your brain..."

"I don't think you understood me right!" Wedge smiled openly at both men. "They're married alright... But to each other!"

, Fully enjoying the shocked look and wide eyes of the other men, a laughing Wedge Antilles left the quarters, leaving two very stunned pilots behind.

The voyage to the moon's surface had been filled with an awkward silence.

Since Wedge's revelation about their counterparts' relationship, Wes and Tycho had been trying to come to terms with that information...

Wes thought about his background. His childhood back in Taanab.

If there was a place that was completely intolerant towards same sex couples, that place was Taanab...

Not that he'd ever had any problem about any of his friends' sexuality! It was common knowledge that Tycho bisexual!

No one cared about it. It was simply a non-issue! But his friend's discomfort about the dirty looks he'd gotten from his compatriots, when they traveled to Taanab on mission, had been quite evident!

It was something he'd never even thought about concerning himself. Had there been something drastically different in this Wes' childhood that had prompted him to embrace that sexuality? And what did it mean for him, being his counterpart?

He didn't remember ever feeling attracted to a male, ever in his life. But neither had he ever had a real relationship with any woman!

Sure, he'd had his affairs...less than he let anyone believe, to be honest, but he never felt the need to actually _be_ with anyone! He'd always reasoned that his years in the Alliance had created a wall, that stopped him from wanting a partner.

Why would he bother to fall in love with someone, only to eventually get vaped and leaving that person alone?

But more than the different sexuality this Wes had, it was more the choice of partner that was bugging him.

Tycho Celchu...of all the people!

What had this version of the Alderaanian ever seen in his Wes, that he fell in love and married him?

Sure, thing _his_ Tycho was his friend. But that was it! Sometimes the Taanabian felt like he barely tolerated him, when he went on his wild ways...

Who was so different, that had made possible for such a union? This version of himself? Or Tycho's?

The three Starfighters landed on the plateau, and as soon as they left their X-wings, Tycho and Wes noticed that the personnel was down to the bare minimum. Only their trusted mechanic was still there, the rest of them having been ordered to clear the premises.

No doubt to avoid gossiping about the extra pilots, that just happen to exact 'copies' of the two Rogues that were standing at the end of the landing strip!

Wes felt a knot forming on his stomach. They were being confronted by their counterparts on arrival...

He looked at Tycho, but the Alderaanian was giving nothing away.

They walked to where the other pilots awaited, with Wedge on the lead.

As they reached them, Antilles smiled at his friends.

"Wes, Tycho!" He smiled. "Meet...Wes...and Tycho!"

He stepped back as the two pairs of pilots awkwardly shook each other's hands. If no one was the wiser, he could have sworn these men were two pairs of identical twins!

To avoid any confusions, his friends had come in their civilian outfits. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence, as the four men cast evaluating looks at each other.

"This really is the most awkward thing I've ever even heard of, much more seen..." The counterpart Wes broke the silence. "Do they know?" He turned to Wedge.

"Oh yeah! They know!"

"I bet you were dying to tell them!" The other Tycho added. Turning to their counterparts, he signaled them to follow him. "I guess you have many questions racking your brains right now! But first, let me show you your quarters. Since we're still knees deep in constructions here, you must settle with common quarters, though we made sure you'll have your own space. For obvious reasons, at first, we believed you'd like a single quarter for both. But since your...situation...is completely different from ours, "He pointed at his husband. "He made sure you'd have fitting lodging."

"Thank you. "Tycho nodded at the other man. It was the most awkward feeling, to be looking at his own face like this. He wondered how much they could really have in common...

As they expected, they quarters were simple and pretty much devoid of any other comfort than two beds, separated by a wooden folding screen so both could have their own private space.

Which didn't make it any less strange, given the knowledge about their counterparts!

In a way, Tycho knew that it had come to change the way they viewed themselves.

He feared it would inevitably make a dent on their friendship. Wes already seemed to be less at ease around him.

In the past, the Taanabian had never shown himself to have any issue with his sexuality, even stepping in to defend him from less tolerant individuals. For that reason, Tycho couldn't accept that Wes had suddenly stopped accepting him for who he was! No, it had to be the fact that their counterparts were married.

Somehow, that was messing with him. He could feel it! Even the way Wes had gazed at the other men, their obvious complicity, the way they so naturally walked side by side with their hands locked together.

His natural curiosity almost made him want to ask Wes what was the real issue here! But then again, it was maybe for the best if he didn't!

"If you need anything, just...you know...comm us!" The other Wes informed them.

"Sure." Tycho replied.

As the other two men were leaving, Wes put down his things on the bed, turning to them.

"Can I just...ask you something?" He spoke, his stance somewhat reluctant.

The other Wes gave his husband a knowing smile.

"Of course!"

"My family..." He stammered. "Well, your family...are they...alright?"

A flash of pain crossed the other Wes' eyes.

"Mia is! Last time I checked, she had followed her Imp of a husband back to Denon. I don't keep in touch with her..."

"Mother? And Derrit?"

"My mother, died a year ago, and Derrit...I don't know about yours, but mine died as hero of the Alliance! He single-handedly managed to bring down an Imperial Stardestroyer! An Imp One, but still..."

"Yeah..." Wes whispered. "Mine did the same...but my mother died thirteen years ago. She...uh...died at my father's hands..."

The other three men stood there looking at him. But none seemed more shocked than Tycho!

In all of these years, Wes had never once discussed what had happened to his mother. All he knew, was that she'd passed away when Wes was twelve...

"That sounds like something that bastard would do!" The other Wes clenched his hands. "In my version of the story, I was the one who almost died at his hands..." His husband slipped his hand towards his, holding it tight. "I still carry the scars on my back!"

"I guess there isn't a version of us out there, that might have had the chance to go through a normal childhood..." Wes muttered.

"Oh Hell! I hope there is!" The other man replied.

"What do you mean, your Mia married an Imp?"

"That's the truth, unfortunately... My brother-in-law is none other than General Veers himself!" He bit off. "I don't know what she saw in him..."

"Damn..." Wes gaped at him. "Mine is divorced. She left her husband, Jax, two years ago. She lives with her two daughters on the farm." He smiled. "So... you're married..."

"Oh yeah!" The other Wes pulled his husband closer. "And we have a daughter! She's not even eight months, but she's bright little thing!"

Tycho looked away, trying not to giggle.

Well, that answered his doubts about similarities...

Because that glowing smile from the other Tycho, was enough to hint that they shared the same biological trait!

What also didn't escape him, was the quick smile that appeared on Wes' lips!

If there was one weakness about Wes, it was kids!

The way he just doted on his nieces, whenever he had the chance to seem, was quite evident...

If he stopped behaving like a kid himself, and one day managed to settle down, Wes Janson might actually prove himself to be a good father!

He'd probably spoil his kids...but nevertheless.

The other two men left, leaving them two to settle on their new quarters.

Wes couldn't help a smile, when Tycho tried to remove his stuffed nerf without letting the Taanabian see it.

Like he didn't know he carried it with him everywhere!

"This Tycho is much nicer than you!" He taunted his friend.

"You say that because, for some weird reason, he likes this Wes a bit more than 'I'like you!" Tycho told him.

Wes stopped what he was doing, and turned to his friend with a naughty smile.

"A bit?" He asked. "Just...a bit?"

"Wait...that didn't come out right..." He replied. "That was not what I meant! "

"You're not going to start getting all soft on me, are you?" Wes mocked him. He was so easy to bait...

"Come again?"

"How can I come again, if I haven't even left?" He smiled.

Tycho grunted, picking up the pillow from his bed and throwing it at the Taanabian.

"Shut up you!" He bit off. "Or I'll tell everyone your hobby is peeling tubers!"

"Spoilsport!"

"Laser-brain!"

Both men laughed. At least that initial unease had passed. Tycho had been fearful that this _adventure_ , would eventually damage their friendship.

He should have known that Wes was a bit of a wild card, but he never turned his back on his friends that easily!


	4. Darkshines

Tanned skin, curly dark hair, Ice blue eyes and a smile that could captivate anyone…

Wes stood there, while the little girl in the cradle reached her tiny hand to grab his finger. She really was a perfect mix between the two of them…

Well…the other two, of course!

This precious little child, smiling at him was the daughter of their counterparts. Lara was her name. Lara Celchu-Janson!

She had his great grandmother's name.

It made him wonder how many things had an exact counterpart in this universe, and how many had taken different directions!

In the two days they'd been in the surface of Endor, this Wes had managed to explain some details to him.

Besides the whole story behind Mia's marriage to Veers, the whole Tyll issue and how he'd been beaten by his father in consequence of that, he'd also given him a quick story of the differences on this side.

Mainly, the fact that this Wedge had been dating this Luke for almost four years, falling apart after Hoth and the Jedi's disappearance into Dagobah.

Their Wedge had been a very good friend of Luke's ever since the kid appeared on Yavin. And he had been quite mad with Luke for just going away without so much as warning them.

But, to be honest, the four of them had reacted the same way towards Luke. So there wasn't anything different about their Wedge's reaction!

It was just another difference between both universes, he guessed…

The giggling little Lara kept demanding his attention, and Wes obliged by picking her up in his arms.

He wondered if this baby could intuit that he wasn't her real father, or if it completely escaped her instincts and, looking at him, she saw nothing else but the familiar image of her father…

Sometimes he dreamt of one day in the future, when he could find someone to share his life with, that he might have his own children. Every single time, the memories of his own dysfunctional family, took that same dream away.

How could he ever believe himself to be able to become a good father, and give a good example to any kid, if he never had a decent role model to begin with?

Supposing one day he would…how would he explain to them that his own father had beaten his poor mother to death?

How do you live with such a 'legacy'?

Yet, this Wes had overcome his own fears and, along with Tycho, they had this beautiful baby girl, babbling happily in his arms!

A soft chuckle snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to see the other two pilots looking at him, with a smile on their faces.

"What are you doing?" The other Wes whispered softly to his baby daughter. "Who's this guy? That's not your _daree_ …" He kissed her on the forehead.

Lara seemed to look puzzled for a while, gazing from her own father, to the man holding her. She pouted, and she seemed like she would start crying, looking again at both men. But then, she just threw herself into her father's arms, who cradled her against his chest, while she leaned into him.

"See? She knows…" Tycho said. "You can't fool her. You might be the same person, but Lara can tell who's her father!"

"You're so full of sh…"

"Language!" Tycho admonished his husband. "Not in front of our daughter, thank you!"

"Yes, honey…" He jested, stealing a quick kiss from Tycho.

Wes rolled his eyes, while his counterparts smirked at him.

So, this was married life!

"I'm still wondering how both of you managed to become a couple!" Wes exclaimed.

"Easy!" Tycho began explaining. "I fell in love with him, and he ignored me for two years!"

"I did not ignore you!" The other Wes protested.

"No, of course not! You were just blind as a Mynock!" The Alderaanian scoffed him. "If Hobbie hadn't gone and told you about it, you would have never found out on your own!"

"I was still the one who went for the first kiss, wasn't I?"

"You were."

"And I was the one who asked you to marry me!"

"True!" Tycho agreed. "I must say, "He turned to Wes. "When we saw you through the holocomm, I truly believed you and your Tycho were also together."

Wes snorted at that thought. Like his own Tycho would ever be so much as attracted to him…much more end up falling in love with him!

"Yeah, but were not." He shrugged. "The fact that we're friends is already a good thing, considering how we started…"

"Why?" The other Wes asked.

"Because I didn't like him at first!" Wes recalled. "I was convinced he was a mole. His story of being a spy for us didn't sway me over, and for some time I didn't even talk to him. Eventually we came to blows, got punished for it, and managed to talk it over. Only then did we start to have a friendlier relationship." He told them. "We're really good friends now, though sometimes I still manage to get on his nerves. I'm aware my attitude and my behaviour are a bit of a put off for many people. So the fact that doesn't end throwing things at my head on daily basis, is a positive on my account!"

"And you can thank my self-control for that!" His Tycho announced at the door.

The other two pilots laughed at him, while Wes threw him a dirty look.

"Eaves dropper!" He accused his friend. "Didn't your mo…uh…forget it…"

"It's been over four years now, Wes…" He rested his hand on Wes' shoulder. "I think I can take a joke where you mention my mother, without getting depressed."

"Yeah, I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable or anything…"

"This?" Tycho pointed at their counterparts. "This right here is the real Wes! The one who's stubbornly hiding behind the Prankster King! I bet you were like that too." He pointed at the other Wes.

"Guilty as charged!" the other Wes answered, while his husband nodded in agreement. "If no one takes you seriously, they also don't start making difficult, personal questions! It's an armour, really…"

"I knew it!" Tycho exclaimed, pointing at Wes.

"Sometimes I hate you…" Wes moaned.

"No you don't!" Tycho boasted, giving him a lopsided grin. "Now, get moving, you…" He started pushing him. "Wedge called for us. It seems they found more occurrences, and they're checking for energy levels compatibility. It seems they've been getting more frequent. If that's the case, we should be prepared!"

"Finally!" Wes patted his friend on the back.

"We'll comm you, if we have good news." Tycho informed their counterparts. "We're not going anywhere without saying goodbye!"

"You do that!" The other Tycho nodded.

The two men left, leaving their counterparts behind.

After they were completely out of sight Wes sat on the bed, with his daughter in his lap. He signalled his husband to come near, and the Alderaanian sat close to him.

"Noticed that?" Wes asked, with a wicked smile.

"I sure did!" The Alderaanian pulled him closer, wrapping his right arm on his husband's neck.

"They use the exact same expression we do!"

It had become a common exchange between the two of them, for one to use the 'I hate you' sentence, always getting back the 'No you don't!' reply!

At first it was nothing more than friendly banter, but with the progression of their relationship, it had turned into a kind of an endearment exchange!

Adding to that, they had noticed many small details, that were leading them to believe there might be more than meets the eye, in their rapport…

Sudden glances, the way they interacted, the obvious concern on both parts!

Of course they could also be seeing things that weren't there, just because they were unconsciously rooting for them to get together…

Lara yawned in her father's arms, prompting Wes to get up to place her back in her cradle.

"I also noticed Wes version 2 seemed to be a natural with kids." He joked.

"Version 2?" Tycho sniggered. "Maybe he thinks the same about you…but yeah, you're right! He was completely at ease with our daughter. "

"Do you ever think about that? Wes turned to him, suddenly more serious.

"About what?"

"How many other versions of us can there be! How many versions of our galaxy exist?" He covered the little sleeping girl. "I mean…until last week, we didn't even conceive the existence of these…parallel universes! You only heard about it on holomovies as a fictional thing! And now, we have a living evidence with us!"

"It's complicated, I know" Tycho embraced his husband by the waist, giving him a light kiss on the tip of his nose. "There could be an infinity of other universes out there. And though it's a fascinating subject, it's one I'm not going to worry right now." He tilted his head to kiss Wes on the neck, making him shiver and giggle. "My only concern right now, is that our daughter has a full stomach, a clean diaper, she's asleep, and no one needs us right now…"

Raising his eyebrows with a mischievous smile on his lips, Tycho pulled Wes closer, trailing the buttons of his tunic, starting to open it.

"My, my, Captain Celchu…" Wes whispered, biting his lip and squeezing his husband's buttocks. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

"I'm not trying, Lieutenant…" He chuckled, biting Wes' earlobe, causing the other man to groan. "I'm succeeding!"

Leaving clothes scattered, while they kept kissing and caressing each other, they extended their wooden screen and fell on their bed, giggling happily.

"I love you!" Wes whispered, before completely surrendering to his husband's warm mouth.

"I love you too. "The Alderaanian answered, pulling Wes to a hungry kiss.

That night, a disappointed Wes was pacing back and forth on his quarters. The promise of a quick return home, had proven to be an empty one yet again.

None of the small blackholes that they had detected had been either big enough, or a match to the one that had landed them here.

The rest of the elements of that Rogue Squadron, were doing all they could to make them feel welcome and at home. They had even postponed their upcoming mission to Cilpar, to help them…

…but this wasn't home!

And having to watch his counterpart being all homely, with his baby daughter and his husband. Watching him holding on to that Tycho, like it was the most natural thing in the galaxy…

It just served to make more aware of his own loneliness!

He looked at the other bed, where his Tycho was sitting quietly going through a holobook. _His_ Tycho…he snorted at that thought.

If there was something Tycho wasn't, was his!

Of course he only referred to him like that, to be able to differentiate him from the other one! But the way that notion seemed to have settled in him so naturally, was making him uncomfortable.

Because he liked the other man! It wasn't anything physical, or whatever had drawn their counterparts!

He just…liked him! He felt at ease with him.

And starting to think of Tycho on that 'His' terms, was becoming a confusing notion to Wes.

He would have been able to handle it, back home! But here? Where they had a daily example of how it could have been, if life had gone differently for both?

It was breaking him, pulling him apart…

"Would you, in the gods' sake, just stop that?" Tycho put his holobook down, staring at Wes. "You're going to carve a ditch in the ground if you keep up with that!" He mumbled at him, getting up to meet the Taanabian.

"Come on, Tych! How can stand there, absolutely calm, when we're nowhere near of finding a way to go back home?" Wes asked, his expression a dismayed one.

"I can do it, because I know it's completely out of my control!" He answered, completely composed. "I gain nothing but unnecessary anxiety, if I keep torturing myself over it! And instead of going nuts about it, and making me uncomfortable on the process, you could learn to let go of it and just…relax!" He quipped at the Taanabian. "You've been driving me nuts, since we left the Rogues HQ! That thing is not going to magically reappear, just because you're over whining about it!"

"I'm not whining!" Wes protested.

"Of course not! You just spent the whole afternoon huffing and puffing, after none of those occurrences turned out to be a viable option for us!" The Alderaanian snapped at his friend. You don't see me being an ass to others, just because I miss home!"

"Well, jeez 'Captain'… I'm sorry if I'm a bit more concerned about finding a way to get back into _our_ reality, instead of sightseeing…" Wes growled, starting to pace back and forth again.

Tycho stopped in front of the Lieutenant, blocking his way and glaring at him.

"You know what Wes? You're really starting to get on my nerves…" He bit off, trying to keep his composure. Wes could be draining sometimes…

The Taanabian took a step forward. Both pilots kept a defiant stance. It was a routine they had gone through a couple of times.

Most of the times, Janson backed out, knowing when to give up before either damaging their friendship, or just being a bit out of order and being given kitchen duty. But this time, it seemed they had reached a breaking point.

"Really Blondie?" Wes snarled. "So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Just as he muttered the last word, Tycho grabbed him by collar and suddenly pushed the other man against the wall.

Wes gulped involuntarily. He knew that, physically, he could take Tycho any day of the week. But the Alderaanian had a weird expression on his face.

"Eh…Tych...?" He gazed at his friend, trying to read his intentions. The thought came to him that maybe this time he'd pushed him to far, considering their present situation! "Okaaay... You're mad at…"

"Shut up!" Tycho cut him off, not letting go of his tunic.

Suddenly something connected in Wes' line of thinking!

"Wait a second… Are you going to kiss me? "He asked, more curious than actually outraged by that thought.

Tycho leaned closer to Wes, teasing him by gently rubbing his nose on the Taanabian's.

"You bet your sexy ass I am!" His lips touched Wes', almost probing at first.

Wes shivered with that new, unexpected contact. A part of him told him this was wrong and that he should put a stop to it. Yet, he found himself parting his lips, inviting Tycho to deepen the kiss, welcoming the other man's tongue exploring his mouth.

This was the most exciting thing he'd ever done!

He'd never been kissed by a guy before! And here he was… Hanging on to dear life, while his XO pulled him closer and he surrendered to it, throwing his arms around Tycho's neck, and fully corresponding, grinding onto the Alderaanian's lean body…

He felt Tycho breaking the kiss, and to his own surprise, he heard himself moaning in protest!

The blond pilot chuckled, gazing into Wes' eyes.

"I don't usually end discussions like this, but…" He whispered, stealing a quick kiss from Wes, who looked somewhat stunned.

"What discussion?" Wes asked, almost absent-minded, while pulling Tycho for another kiss.

They stumbled their way to the nearest bed, falling on it still holding to each other and kissing.

Wes moaned, feeling Tycho's weight on top of him, his warm body moving against him, his tender touches, exploring him without feeling too demanding, his soft lips kissing him so eagerly.

He felt hazy, has his hands ran through Tycho's silky hair, taking in the scent exuded by the other man's skin.

It felt like... Home!

Tycho's arms felt home! In a moment, with nothing more than a kiss, it all started to fall into place.

Tycho was his home! And now, it didn't matter where he was!

He could go back tomorrow, or remain trapped in this reality forever, as long as Tycho was at his side!

Tycho broke the kiss, gazing in Wes' eyes. The Taanabian's surprised expression, mixed with his glowing smile, told him everything he needed to know.

He nuzzled Wes' nose gently, playing with his lips.

"Sleep with me, Wes. "He whispered into the other man's mouth. "I don't mean sex. We don't have to go all the way right now. Just…stay with me. Sleep in my bed, close to me."

Wes gave him a weird look, rolling over until he was the one on top. He got up and went to his side of the wooden screen.

Tycho cursed himself. He'd gone too far and spoiled it all…

He heard Wes coming back to his side, and as he looked at the Taanabian, he couldn't help to let out a chuckle.

Wes was wearing his pyjamas and holding on to his pillow…

"Are you thinking of sleeping in your civvies?" He asked him.

With a wide smile, Tycho change into his pyjamas and laid back on the bed pulling the covers over him.

"Move." Wes ordered him, proceeding to lay at his side.

Tycho pulled Wes closer to him, and both men fell asleep, forgetting all about their worries…


	5. Unintended

The first rays of sunlight came through the cracks in the shutters from the cabin they'd been assigned to.

But this was no ordinary morning...

As Wes slowly opened his eyes, the previous night's event rushed back into his mind.

His whole relationship with Tycho had just taken an about face!

Love had never been something he'd searched for in his life. Growing up in the middle of an abusive household, had scarred him and his siblings.

There had been many moments where the solitude of his lifestyle had affected him. Especially since they'd landed here, watching their counterparts leading a happy domestic life, with a child included.

It had made him start to realise just how utterly alone he was... How much he actually craved for that feeling of belonging, of having someone to come back to.

And now here he was, with Tycho sleeping soundly by his side, his breath even against his chest, his beautiful smile after such an unexpected night!

Wes pulled Tycho closer to him, smiling as the Alderaanian moans incomprehensible things in his sleep, sliding his arms around him and slipping one of his legs in between his.

Love makes you weak…he always believed!

Love had always frightened him. He'd seen his mother become subservient for loving the wrong man. He'd seen her become more and more quiet, as if she was afraid of saying the wrong thing and setting of his father again.

She'd fallen a prey to his violent father. And then he'd lost her... because love had made her weak!

But all he wants right now, is to be weak with Tycho! Until his last breath leaves his lungs…until his heart stops beating!

The intensity of such thought hits him like the force of an explosion.

He's falling!

Deeply!

Fast!

He ran his fingers through Tycho's hair, brushing his lips softly in a tender kiss.

He loves the feeling of the other man's warm mouth on his. He loves the closeness, the warmth, the smell of Tycho's skin...

"Tycho..." He whispered, nuzzling his nose and casting small bites along his lower lip.

The Alderaanian's body shivered slightly as he started waking up. He blinked twice before focusing his eyes in Wes' golden-brown ones.

If Wes had any qualms about the other man's reaction to their new situation, his bright smile put an end to it.

Taking his mouth in a deep, hungry kiss, Tycho rolled over Wes until he was completely on top of him.

"Good morning." He mumbled. His voice still a bit groggy from sleep. "No regrets?"

"None whatsoever." Wes assured him, trailing the other man's spine with fingers. "You?"

"What do you think." Tycho smirked, brushing Wes' cheek with one hand, while toying with the locks of dark hair on his nape. "Though your reaction did surprise me."

"Why?" The Taanabian rose an eyebrow, with a curious expression.

"Well, you've never struck me as the kind of person that would be interested in having a relationship with another man." He reasoned, leaning on his elbow and staring intently at Wes.

"I'm here, am I not?" He winked at Tycho.

"I know that! But I also know you've always had your scopes set on women!"

"You also know, because we've talked about this before, that I was never able to attach myself to any of them." Wes took a slow, deep breath, like he was trying to choose his words carefully. "First of all, I never believed I would see the end of this war. -not that it's officially over yet!- So, going on serious relationship was a far away concept for me. Also, my family history doesn't make me exactly a good catch!"

"I thought you've already got over it." Tycho mumbled, recalling a long conversation they'd had after receiving the news of Renegade Flight's disappearance. It had delivered a hard blow to all of them, having lost Commander Narra, and other three good friends in the process.

Many lums later, Wes and him had spent a good portion of night talking about themselves, getting to the point where they trusted things that no one else knew onto each other. Wes' issues with commitment, his brother's death, his own escape from Taanab, his guilty feelings over Porkins' death...

But also Tycho's past in Alderaan, the way knowing about his family and entire planet's destruction had almost drove him to suicide, how difficult it had been for him to be finally be allowed a leave and finally defecting to the Alliance... and his initial attraction to Wes!

They had laughed it off, when Tycho told him the reason he'd given up was because of the Taanabian's propensity to be a goof-off and always pulling pranks on everyone.

"I just haven't ever found someone I thought could understand me. Someone that I could open up to." Wes shrugged. "How can you think of having a relationship with someone you can't even trust your own issues and fears? But I always trusted you! I guess that should have been a bit telling, right?"

"I don't believe that if, for some reason, we'd have started some kind of affair back then, that it would have worked." Tycho pondered, resting his head on Wes' chest, listening to the beating of his heart. "To be honest, I prefer the way things turned out!"

"How so?"

"We took our time. We became friends. We learned to trust each other, to accept each other's faults along with our virtues. And you have enough, no matter how foolish you may seem to others! I trust you with my life, and I believe this is the moment we're ready to begin something more. We have strongly built foundations to our relationship." The Alderaanian declared, trailing Wes' wide chest with fingers. "I know we still have some issues to talk about, but that will come with time."

Wes smiled, kissing Tycho on his forehead.

"You'll have to bear with for a while. You know speaking about my family isn't easy for me. But I have one thing that I would like you to confirm for me."

"What?"

"You are _exactly_ like this Tycho, aren't you?"

Tycho lifted his head to glance at Wes. His warm smile was enough to disarm him...

"Yes Wes, I am exactly like him!"

"Oh, Ok." He said matter-of-factly.

"Just that? Ok?" Tycho peered at him.

"Well...Yeah!" Wes answered with a wide smile. He's a gutsy guy, this Tycho!"

"Really?" Tycho sniggered.

"I'm serious! Men aren't supposed to be prepared to carry children and give birth. But nevertheless, he did it anyway! If I was the by-gendered one, I'd probably freak out about delivering a baby!"

"Not being able to conceive a child in any other way, puts those issues in perspective I guess..."

"You mean, you can't...?"

"I can't father a child Wes. I'm barren." He said. "I'm pretty sure he has the same issue. My female organs are fully functional, but when we speak about my male ones, then I'm just not fertile. That's how it happens on by-gendered individuals like me. Only one set of organs can be used for reproductive means."

"What happened for you to be born like that? I mean, and don't take this as I'm comparing you to an animal, but biologically speaking in mammals the process tends to be similar, and some species of Staga had that issue, so I kind of understand the process! I'm just curious about your particular case..."

Tycho chuckled, as he sat against the headboard by Wes' side.

"I tend to forget you have a major in Biology and Animal Husbandry. My farmboy..." He gave him a quick kiss on cheek. "My mother was pregnant with twins, but the female embryo stopped developing correctly. Usually what happens is that the embryo his either expelled or absorbed by the mother's body. In very rare cases, at least on Baseline Humans, the embryo can get absorbed by the other twin! That's what happened in my case! So, I can say I have my twin sister trapped inside of me...in a way! There were some occasions were I considered surgery, but first of all I consider myself a man! Then we have the other issue. I would eventually like to become a father, and as we've previously discussed, there's only one way for me to achieve that!"

"By carrying the child yourself..." Wes concluded.

"Exactly!" The Alderaanian agreed. Confiding all these details to Wes, felt almost like lifting a weight from his shoulders! The easiness with which Wes just accepted things, shouldn't have really surprised him. In the last four years, the Taanabian had proved time and time again that despite hailing from a culture that was known for being a bit close minded in those issues, he was always ready to accept anything concerning his friends... and defend them if necessary!

Options that he'd cast aside in the past, were now opening up for him once again.

Now, he had Wes and the future was an open road!

One he wasn't travelling alone anymore!

With that realisation, Tycho's last issues with taking this relationship forward, dissipated like smoke in the wind...

He leaned towards Wes, slipping his hand under the Taanabian's sweater. He trailed the way from his navel to his chest, where he allowed his hand to caress his broad chest and the soft curls Wes had there.

Wes' breath got heavier and rugged, and laying both of them back on the mattress, he started unbuttoning Tycho's tunic, revelling on the sight of the blond's hairless chest and firm stomach.

On that moment all he wanted was to discover how it felt to put his mouth on those creamy, small nipples. How it felt to run his tongue from his chest to his navel. How it felt to have him shiver under his body...

He lifted himself slightly so he could take off his own tunic. Throwing it on the floor, he laid on top of Tycho taking one of his nipples on his mouth and suckling on it, eliciting rough moans from the Alderaanian.

Wes wanted him, like he'd never wanted anyone before!

Tycho's hands kept caressing his hair and his back, as he kept moaning tender words of encouragement. He could feel the rhythm of his heartbeat increasing.

Giving that already hard and turgid nipple a light lick and a soft bite, Wes proceeded to take the other nipple and continue his sweet torture. He kept running his fingers up and down on Tycho's stomach, caressing and tickling him. He slid his hand to the hem of his slacks and started teasing him, running his fingers back and forth without allowing his fingers to slide inside the slacks.

Tycho groaned, lifting his hips, wishing Wes would just remove his kriffing slacks once and for all. Wes raised his head looking at him with a sexy smile.

"Yes, sir!" He whispered gruffly. "Your wishes are my command."

Sithspawn! He'd actually said it out loud!

Wes held each side of Tycho's slacks, sliding them off the Alderaanian's legs, lifting himself back up for a deep kiss, breaking it so he could get rid of his own slacks.

His naked body on top of Tycho's, he knew there was no turning back now. The silent plea on the other man's eyes was so obvious it almost hurt. He wanted this as much as himself!

For the time, he felt nervous!

He leaned to the side to search on one of the drawers. He cursed as he couldn't find any condoms inside.

He was _always_ prepared...

Except now!

"Tell me you have some..." He moaned dismayed.

With an amused look on his face, Tycho rose from the bed to go searching on his bag. He retrieved one, showing it to Wes with a triumphant expression.

"You'd better start being prepared, sweetheart! Or next time I'm living you high and dry..."

"Will you get your sexy ass on the bed, so I can make love to you properly?" Wes taunted him.

Tycho swayed slowly towards Wes. He sat on top of the other man's legs, unwrapping the condom and placing it gently, rolling it slowly on the hard length, causing Wes to groan and bite his lip. He laid on his back, reaching his arms wide open to invite Wes closer.

The Taanabian lowered himself in the middle of Tycho's hips exploring him with his fingers first, sliding two of them on the warm, wet center.

 _He was a virgin!_

The surprise was evident on his face, and Tycho smiled at him, encouraging him to continue his exploration.

"Maybe I was waiting for the right person..." He murmured. "I've never felt the desire to do it like that with anyone else before. But I want you to!"

Their lips crushed on each others' as they exchanged a passionate kiss. Tycho lifted his hips to meet Wes' fingers and make go deeper on him. His body trembled with excitement...

Wes took his hand, and started gently pushing inside Tycho. He wanted to take it slowly and avoid hurting him. He felt Tycho's fingers clenching around his buttocks, urging him inside.

He took him slowly, with paced, gentle thrusts. He felt the barrier giving in while he gazed at Tycho, trying to get his reactions. He'd go easier when he saw the other man biting his lips, and when felt him tensing a bit, and he'd go in deeper when Tycho released his breath.

Finally, the barrier gave in completely and Wes buried himself completely inside Tycho.

Running his hands towards Wes' shoulder blades, and wrapping his legs around his lover's waist, the Alderaanian started matching the pace of Wes' thrusts, lifting his hips to meet his movements.

The Taanabian increased the depth and pace of his thrusts, feeling his whole body shiver and go taut. He couldn't even keep a coherent thought, so powerful was the need to reach the climax! But more than that, he wanted... No, he needed desperately to make Tycho reach that same climax!

Both men cried and moaned almost in unison, while their bodies swayed together each trying to match the other's rhythm, increasing the pace until they were on a frenzied rhythm.

Wes tried to hold back, until he felt Tycho going over the edge. Only then did he let himself go, pounding harder on him. Tycho came with a deep cry, followed closely by Wes.

The Taanabian collapsed on top of Tycho, who held him closely. They were both shaking. And both had smiles on their lips!

"This was amazing..." Wes whispered, almost out of breath. "I'm sorry to say, I don't intend to let you go ever!" He smirked.

"I wouldn't want you to, Wes!" Tycho answered, brushing his lips softly. "We belong together now."

Still shaking, Wes got up, and gently picked Tycho up in his arms.

"We're naked..." Tycho pointed out. "Where are you planning to take me?" He joked.

"The shower!"

"Sounds exciting!"

"No love!" Wes laughed. "No more sex! We're both sore, but you more than me! _We_ are having a warm shower, getting dressed, have some breakfast, and then we have a meeting with the rest of these Rogues, remember that?"

"Oh right!" Tycho nodded. "We can still make out a little bit..." He winked at Wes.

"Just a little..." Wes conceded, taking him into the shower.

He still couldn't believe he'd finally found happiness! And in Tycho's arms on top of it all!

Life was about to get so much more exciting!


	6. Butterflies and Hurricanes

Wes seemed to have a permanent grin that he couldn't shake off…

He looked to his side, while going through pre-flight checks on his X-Wing. Tycho had the same satisfied smile on his face. He turned to the Taanabian, winking at him.

They were bound to _Home One_ where the rest of the Rogues waited for them. Wes was a bit anxious about the scheduled mission, because this was going to be the first time they would meet up with the rest of the Rogues and they had no idea of how different these versions of their friends could be.

"Zapper, run me systems' check" He spoke to his R2 unit. "Comms are operational, weapons check, shields and all systems are go." He recited, going through the data Zapper was giving him. "This is gonna be a short ride, Zap! Are you ready to meet your counterpart?" The R2 unit, painted to replicate an X-Wing pilot, with his dome painted to match Wes' helmet, chirped in what sounded almost sarcastic… "What do you mean 'you hope he's had an easier time?'. We've been doing good!"

Zapper emitted a series of fast beeps and whistles, sounding almost annoyed.

"That's not fair!" Wes turned to his astromech. "Haven't I always brought you back?" A low whistle came out as an answer. "Ok! So you got blown to pieces two times… that's why I always do backups of your memory! Any other pilot would just be content with their new droid. But not me! haven't I always uploaded your memory into the new droids they assigned me? Did you prefer your original R4 body?" A low beep came . "See? You take care of me, I take care of you!"

Tycho and Wes got their repulsorlifts on, hovering seamlessly in sync, gaining altitude to take off.

"Endor Control, this is Rogue seven." Tycho announced, using is temporary call sign, since there was another Rogue two. Being short of half a squadron, Wedge had assigned them the callsigns Rogue seven and eight. "Requesting permission for take-off."

"Rogue seven, this is Endor Control. You have permission to take-off."

When they reached optimal altitude, both men hit their thrusters, quickly getting off atmosphere.

As Wes had called it, it was a short flight to where _Home One_ stood, hovering over the Sanctuary Moon.

They landed effortlessly side by side, heading to the Rogues' briefing room.

"Well, there's something that's not weird at all!" Hobbie exclaimed as Wes and Tycho appeared at the door.

"I don't mind putting up with two Tycho's." Plourr snorted. "It's the idea of putting up with two Janson's that's unappealing…"

"Hey!" The other Wes complained drawing laughter from his squadmates.

The counterpart Tycho smiled at his husband, shaking his head at Plourr. "Leave him be, will you? He'll start pouting and then I'm the one who has to deal with it!"

Janson squinted at Tycho, giving him a suffering look. "You're supposed to be on my side here…" He said.

"I am!" Tycho answered him. "Now be quiet!"

"When you kids can settle down…" Wedge spoke to them, giving his voice a louder, sterner tone. He looked around his pilots waiting for those first minutes of usual taunting to subside.

Many other officers tended to accuse Starfighter Squadron's commanders of giving too much leeway to their personnel.

But most of them were unaware of what it meant to be in a twelve or, as they stood now, six people unit, flying together, fighting together, trusting each other with their lives!

It was not the same as being of the bridge of a Corellian Corvette, commanding thousands…

Besides, they mistook leeway for chaos and insurrection!

And there was one thing Wedge could count on, was his pilots' commitment and obedience when it was needed.

And since the New Republic was as eager to use Rogue Squadron as the spearhead for suicidal missions, just like the Alliance had done, then he would make sure his people would be entitled to have some fun before that one torp or laser blast that would have their name written on it, came to meet them!

Starfighter pilots lived on borrowed time...Rogue Squadron's more than anyone...

Hobbie's hand came up.

"Yes, Hobbs…" Wedge asked with a smirk.

"How do we call them?"

"They have names…" He sighed. "You're familiar with that concept right?"

Hobbie gave him a dismayed look. "Funny...what I meant was, if you call for Wes or Tycho, you'll always have two of each answering. So, how do we call for the one we actually want?"

"He responds fine to 'hey asshole!', in case you're wondering!" Tycho pointed in Wes' direction, which earned him a slight punch in the shoulder.

"I vote for Wes Two and Tycho Two...or B!" The other Wes offered.

"Why do I have to be the Two?" Wes whined.

The other Wes stared at him, with a lopsided grin. "Dude… you come into my house…" He said, letting the sentence hang in the air.

"Call him Wesly!" Tycho said. "Just like his sister and aunt do…"

Wes looked at him with his mouth open and an offended look on his face.

"You traitor…" He muttered, with a mock offended tone. "I guess that makes it fine for you, to call him by his middle name." He threw Tycho a dirty look.

All eyes turned to Tycho… and then to their Tycho, who just shrugged, shaking his head.

"You have a middle name?" Plourr asked.

"I hate you…" Tycho mumbled at Wes, who threw him a kiss, taunting him. "I have, and it's none of your business." He moped.

"It's Garon." Wes told them.

The other Tycho laughed, covering his eyes with his hand. "Seriously? How did you end up with a middle name? It was dad… yeah, that's just like something he'd do." He reasoned. "Thankfully _my_ mom thought a middle name was overkill!"

"Lucky you! I'm stuck with this!" Tycho rolled his eyes. He would make sure to give Wes his due _punishment_ for that one…

Wedge straightened himself suddenly, calling to the rest of them. "Attention!"

The pilots stood in attention, saluting as a tall figure entered the room.

The stern-faced officer returned their salute and took Wedge's place at the center of the room.

Wearing the usual pilots orange flightsuit, the man had the unmistakable look of a seasoned fighter, someone who'd seen more, and lost more, than he'd bargained for in his life… His black eyes almost like staring into the horizon.

He spotted Tycho and Wes amidst his own pilots and, with a sudden smirk that seemed to ease his stony features, he turned his attention to them.

As for the two pilots, they were visibly gaping at the newcomer. It was like they'd just seen a ghost…

Wes exchanged a puzzled look with Tycho, who shook his head looking as surprised as the Taanabian.

"So, you are the motive of such a secrecy among the Rogues?" The man finally spoke, with a soft-spoken voice that, nonetheless carried the cadence of someone used to be in command. "When Antilles appeared with Cracken to explain your _situation_ , I thought they were playing with me. For a wild moment, I believed Cracken had given into one of Janson's elaborate pranks!"

"Co-commander...Narra?!" Wes stammered.

The officer uncrossed his arms, pointing at the rank badge on his chest, displaying five blue pips. "Actually, it's General now." He sneered slightly. "Fortunately, I wasn't required to leave my X-Wing, - they can do that when I die! - but I was put in front of a whole Wing… I take it from your expressions, that my _counterpart_ isn't supposed to be breathing anymore." He said matter-of-factly.

Both pilots lowered their eyes.

"No, sir…" Tycho answered.

"Brental?" Narra asked, a flash of a distant pain crossing his gaze.

"Yes, sir."

"I see…" He seemed to ponder on the Alderaanian's answer. "For some time, I wished that had been my destiny too…" Narra added, his voice almost a whisper. After a moment's pause, he opened his datapad, pressing a button that brought the holoscreen on the briefing room to life. The schematics of the blackholes, and their mass and energy readings' analysis were displayed, along with the recorded images of the studied occurrences.

The General pointed at one of the images to his right. "This anomaly right here, was active just half an hour ago. Captain Gies sent me this, after they positively identified it as being one hundred percent compatible with the one that landed you here. Following a detailed analysis of the rest of the occurrences, we identified ten that are recurrent… including yours!" He looked straight into Wes and Tycho's eyes. "Gentlemen… You're going back home!"

Wes clenched Tycho's hand, with a beaming smile on his lips. The Alderaanian locked his fingers with his lovers'.

"What did I tell you?" He whispered to him.

"Ok, so you were right and I was over-stressing." Wes conceded. He turned to the General, with an inquiring look. "Is there any timetable on when that thing might appear again, or is it still active?" He asked.

"Unfortunately for you, it's not active still… but if the patterns keep as steady as they've shown to be so far, we're expecting another manifestation in twenty-six hours. Get your things ready and your fighters double checked. And enjoy your last day here...before you go back." Narra signalled to Wedge, who called the pilots to attention. Narra responded to their salutes and left.

The other pilots patted Wes and Tycho on their backs, congratulating them on their good news. Both had smiles from ear to ear. No matter how interesting this entire adventure had been for them, they longed to go back to their own reality, back to _their_ friends!

"You still have today to buy us some lum." Plourr draped her arms around both pilots.

"Why? They pay you here?" Wes asked with a feigned mesmerized expression. "Because if they do, then we're stayin'!"

"They pay about the same, that I'm sure they pay you…" Hobbie snorted. "Meaning, it depends on how good you play sabacc."

The rest of them broke into laughter, as they left the room taking the path to the RecRoom.

"By the way…" The other Tycho said. "There's someone that wants to meet you. Luke just got back from one of his scouting missions on the Parmel sector. He sounded very curious!" He looked sideways at Wedge, trying to gauge his friend's reaction.

Luke and Wedge's break-up was still very recent, and though they seemed to be able to have a civil understanding, the discomfort was quite obvious… As was the pained gaze in Wedge.

He knew he'd never be able to pry out a real answer from Wedge, over his reasons to let Luke go.

He had justified with a break of trust after the whole Dagobah issue, but they knew there was something more to it.

It was heartbreaking to see two people so visibly in love, just drifting away from each other…

Of course, as always, his husband's offered solution consisted merely on locking them in a storage room until they kissed and made up! The rest of the Rogues had glared at Wes, when he came forward with that option, but Tycho was keeping that one as a last resort!

They entered the RecRoom, there was Luke, his smile becoming somewhat tense as he laid eyes on Wedge. Both men greeted in a painfully formal way, after which Skywalker walked turned his attention to both pairs of Tycho and Wes.

"Well, I be…" Luke smiled, still uneasily, but genuinely happy to meet them. "This is the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen! Interdimensional portals, were the kind of stuff you'd read in those cheesy holo-adventures when I was a kid. To find out they're real is quite something!" He shook Wes and Tycho's hand, signalling them to the table on the far right. Their counterparts followed suit. "I heard Cracken and Ackbar are studying a way to install a belt of satellite probes, to keep these occurrences. The general also wants to keep a permanent garrison here. If you ask me, I think he believes if the some greedy Moff gets a hold of this information, he might try to use them as a gateway."

"Don't tell me." Tycho sneered. "Cracken thinks the remnants might try and look for an alternate reality where the emperor is still alive…"

"We can't rule that out as possibility, Tych." Luke sat down, nodding at his friend. "Not that anyone's sure these portals will become permanent. After all, there wasn't any documented evidence that this had ever happened before… nor that is hasn't! it all a big mystery!" He gave them a lopsided grin, waving at the Sullustan waiter. "I need some lum to make sense of it all…"

The other Tycho's commlink beeped. He took it from is pocket and got up to take the call. After a few seconds, he returned to the table, leaning towards his husband. "Sorry guys, the lum has to be postponed. We got to go." He reached his hand to the Taanabian, and the counterpart Wes stood up following him.

"Parenting duties…" Wes guessed, smiling in the leaving couple's way.

"Most certainly!" Luke nodded.

"How do they do it?" Tycho asked. "I mean, it can't be that easy to raise a small infant in the middle of all of _this_ …" He pointed around them. "Plus, being a Rogue isn't exactly the safest job in the galaxy!"

"They always were extremely professional, since day one. Though it was a bit rough for our Tycho, when he got pregnant. He loves flying! Being forcefully grounded, was very hard on him. Our Wes put up with a lot, during Tych's pregnancy, believe me!" Luke rolled his eyes. "But no one could stop him, when the time came for the second Death Star run. Their friend Bina looks after Lara, whenever they need, so they manage!"

"Baby Rogue Lara Celchu-Janson!" Tycho lifted his lum.

"You got that right!" Luke laughed. "She's adored by all of them! I bet they'll all try to teach her how to fly an X-Wing before she learns how to read and write…"

They chuckled, as they continued exchanging friendly banter.

Unseen by them, A dismayed Wedge Antilles got up and left the RecRoom, hands on his pockets and his head hanging low.

Hobbie, Plourr and Dllr exchanged a sad look. Watching Luke from a distance, was tearing their friend apart… And there was nothing they could do.


	7. Guiding Light

"I hate this…" Wes groaned, uncomfortable and wet from the Endorian rain. He'd already done this more than he cared for, back in his own galaxy. Going through patrols on the forest was not what he called fun…

Bonus points: If he was already complaining, Tycho must have been miserable about it since the first minute!

He cracked a smile remembering the incessant whining the Alderaanian made on their first patrol on the Sanctuary Moon. He'd always hated the slow pace of patrol rounds, preferring by far the thrill of flying a starfighter!

Not that he liked this any better…

"Not what you'd call enjoying your last day here, right?" The counterpart Wes sniggered at him.

"Not really, no." He agreed. "I also don't understand why I wasn't allowed to do this with Tycho, instead of with you… Not that I'm complaining!"

The other Wes laughed openly. Both of them had been paired together for the patrols, just like his husband had been paired with this Wes' Tycho.

"That was probably a way to make sure you wouldn't get _distracted_ …" And he knew damn well what he was talking about! They had always been able to maintain an absolutely professional appearance, but that didn't mean they hadn't taken advantage of less dangerous duties, to occasionally take sometimes for some light make-out!

These two? They were just him and his Tycho on the early days: All passion, no common sense!

"I can't believe we already have less than twenty-four hours, until we get to take the _Blackhole Express_ back home!" Wes murmured.

"I'm pretty sure the correct expression is Wormhole… Not Blackhole!"

"Same difference!" Wes snorted, with a lopsided grin. "I know it's technically a wormhole. I just like the word blackhole better! I mean, when i get to tell this story to the guys, I'm not going to go like, - And then, we inside this supermassive wormhole! - don't you think?" Wes stared at his counterpart. "The term Supermassive Blackhole is so much more...uh…"

"Imposing?"

"Yeah! That's it!" He snapped his fingers. "Imposing!" Wes nodded. "So, you're really gonna keep monitoring these suckers?"

"That's the plan!" The counterpart Wes told him. "The higher-ups wanna refurbish some old satellites, to patch up this surveillance belt of theirs… And the permanent garrison means someone will have to remain in Endor, and we don't have many volunteers for now!"

"Bugs and Ewoks…" Wes winced. "Not the best combination to attract volunteers."

"The Ewoks are alright." The counterpart Wes added.

Wes rose an eyebrow at him. "I guess we do have some differences!"

"It couldn't _all_ be the exact same...But you're getting there!" The counterpart smiled at him.

Wes shook his head, letting out a chuckle.

He was right about that. This surreal experience had changed both his and Tycho's lives forever!

On another part of the forest, and just as Wes had envisioned, Tycho was having a miserable morning, complaining about everything from the weather to the bugs…

"I'd much rather be stuck on the Home One, let me tell you…" He huffed, swapping a bug from the tip of his nose. "How can you handle it?"

The other Tycho snorted in amusement. "I never said I liked it. I just learned not to complain as much." He said, as he advanced steadily through the forest. " I would still prefer to be in my X-Wing, but boring jobs like this have to done by everyone…"

"I'm aware of that…" Tycho rolled his eyes, huffing. "I just… I guess I thought by now we'd be doing more interesting things than never-ending patrols…" He stopped and turned to his counterpart. "I thought that after Palpatine died, we would already have a steady new government. But most of all, I thought New Alderaan would be a reality by now…" Tycho sighed, frustrated.

"I know what you mean. But you know what, I don't feel that need to live in another world and call it New Alderaan, because I'm not sure I could accept naturally the concept of New Alderaan!" The counterpart said. "It will never be the same!"

"You say that because you have a family. You've got your husband and your kids…" Tycho shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Your notion of _home_ as surpassed that need of a _homeworld_ … They are your home now. And you'll accept wherever you end up, be it Taanab or someplace else, as your physical home!"

The counterpart Tycho looked at him with a bemused expression.

"So do you!" He reached for the other man's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "Even before you and your Wes got together, you already had a family! How many times have Wes, Wedge, Hobbie and Luke been there for you when you needed them? How many times did any of you risk their lives to make no one was left behind? That's family too, last time I checked! And now, you have a whole new road in front of you, to travel with Wes! But even on the old road, you were never alone!"

Tycho seemed to be standing still in time…

He was right! Through his darkest times and brightest moments those four men had always been there… for whatever he needed! Be it solitude or company. Buy more than anyone, Wes had been there! He'd always been his true companion one way or another…

"So, does he know..?"

"It would have been difficult not to notice it, don't you think?" Tycho chuckled.

"That's not what I meant. I was talking about if you told him you want kids… and that you'll always end up with twins…"

"The first thing, yes! The other one…" Tycho winced. "Not yet."

"You should tell him."

"I will…"

"When the time is right…"

"Exactly!"

"Uh-uh!"

Tycho looked sideways at his counterpart, and both men broke out in laughter.

Later that day, Tycho and Wes were unceremoniously dragged into the makeshift RecRoom, so the Rogues could give them an appropriate send off!

After many lums and a couple of unlucky hands at Sabacc, Their squadmates counterparts said their goodbyes, wishing the two of them a safe journey back home.

In the end only the two versions of Wes and Tycho walked out together into the night.

"This was short." The counterpart Wes announced, his fingers firmly locked with his husband's.

"But it was interesting!" Tycho admitted.

"What's your plan when get back to your side?" The other Tycho inquired.

Tycho glanced at Wes, his arm wrapped around the Taanabian's waist. "We don't know yet. I guess we'll to report to General Cracken, once we get there. After that they'll deal with it the way to see fit! As for both of us… I guess it's my responsibility to look after this knucklehead."

Wes sticked his tongue out, pretending to be offended.

"You're sleeping with the Ewoks tonight, mister…"

"I would like to see that." Tycho dared him.

The counterpart Wes smiled.

"It's no use… they can see through our bluff." He said. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't say nervous. More like, apprehensive." Tycho explained. "No offense to you guys, but our home is the other side, and we miss it."

The four pilots looked up at the sky.

"Tomorrow by this hour, you'll already be with _your_ friends, in _your_ home…" The other Wes spoke softly. "One day we'll try telling this story to our kids, and they ask us if we're insane!... Probably…"

"We'll never forget about this!" Tycho guaranteed them. "Thanks… For everything!"

They returned their gaze to the dark skies, as a streak of light passed by.

When he was a kid, Wes would have automatically believed it to be a shooting star! But it was probably the residual light of a Starfighters going by at full throttle.

He looked at Tycho's face, serene and beautiful as he gazed upon the heavens above… he had no need for shooting stars!

He had Tycho!


	8. Starlight

Against what was usual, this time Tycho had woken up before Wes.

This was the day they were supposed to return to their own galaxy, their home, their friends…

A mix of apprehension and excitement had gotten hold of him and not even Wes' warm embrace had brought him neither sleep nor solace.

Both men had serious decisions to make on arrival, one of those was how to carry their new relationship into a reality he knew not to be as accepting as this one was!

 _Their_ New Republic was a problematic newborn, with politicians from all systems trying to get the best seat. Scuttlebutt had it that Rogue Squadron's use was running its course. Most diplomats and councilors were ready to accuse them of being predominantly human, which was as stupid as trying to teach a Bantha to dance!

They were a symbol… but unfortunately the 'founding core' was still alive.

No martyrs to pay homage… and replace with political appointments!

And what did it have to do with him and Wes? Simple… any excuse to tear down the squadron was an acceptable one.

What better, than use an 'inappropriate relationship' between a senior and a junior officer to dismantle and regroup the Rogues according to the politicians wishes and views?

They lacked the support their counterparts had always counted on.

Generally Narra had been instrumental in keeping the two of them in the same squadron throughout the war. He had vouched for their professionalism as pilots and warriors.

But back home there was no Narra…

In its place was Salm, and for some reason, the general had a keen dislike towards him.

Wes might have some admiration for the man, mainly because they shared a passion for Y-Wings, but Tycho knew damn well that wouldn't help them in any way!

In times like these, Tycho felt the absence of his parents to loom over him in a darker way.

How he wished he had his mother to give him some of her sound advice… she always seemed to have the right word to say. She would know the right course of action.

Their faces streamed through his mind, their voices, the precious moments together.

If they were still alive.

If Alderaan was still spinning in its rightful place in the galaxy.

If the Death Star had been discovered earlier.

If…

There were so many 'ifs' haunting him from time to time…

In moments like these, and all was quiet and no other thoughts kept him busy, the sheer weight of the loss of his homeworld threatened to pull him back into the bleak despair he'd lived on for those agonizing six months, before he finally was allowed leave, during which he defected to the Alliance.

The overwhelming fact that there was no more Alderaan to go back to, no more home, no more family, friends… nothing.

An asteroid field where his home should be.

Tycho shut his eyes, clenching his fists and fighting the tears that stubbornly tried to escape.

No!

This wasn't yet the time to properly mourn his world. His job wasn't finished yet!

A soft touch of familiar strong hands holding on to his clenched hands, brought Tycho back from his dark mood. No words were needed.

He leaned back into Wes' broad chest, taking in his comforting warmth, and wood and spice smell that exuded from the Taanabian.

For years he'd been convinced that all Taanabians probably smelled like that, only to find out with was an oil he used…

How the hell did he manage to always carry a bottle of that thing with him around the galaxy, was a mystery.

"Rough night?" Wes whispered gently on Tycho's ear.

"Somewhat…" Tycho rested his cheek on Wes'. "Kept worrying about the journey back."

Wes intertwined his fingers on the Alderaanian's and wrapped his arms around the other man's waist, holding him tight.

"Can't be worse than the journey here." He chuckled. "But that's not really it, is it? It's more what's waiting for us back home. It's how we're supposed to handle our relationship while flying with Rogue Squadron. Am I wrong?"

"Are you going to make a habit of making sense, now?"

"There were plenty of times I made sense!" Wes grumbled, but with a smile on his lips. "You just weren't paying attention… my wisdom is severely underrated!"

"That's because you're always distracting us with your antics." Tycho answered him, without missing a beat.

The Taanabian kissed his neck lightly, making the other man shiver.

"Can't have you guys thinking I'm competent and responsible. Someone could start thinking I wanna be promoted or something…"

"And we can't have that, can we?" Tycho smirked. "But you're right. I have been thinking about how we're supposed to handle this! I'm not about to allow myself to be used, as an excuse to serve Rogue Squadron in a tray to the likes of Fey'lya and Beruss."

"Then we lay low for a while! Wedge is not going to let the squadron get thorn to pieces just like that!" Wes let go of Tycho, so he could turn to face him. "Neither is Luke! Just because he's dedicating himself to his Jedi studies, it doesn't mean he won't come to back us up."

"I'm just making myself suffer by anticipation, right?"

"Yes!" The Taanabian told him, his eyes wide and grabbing him by the shoulders. With a grin, he pulled the other man into a kiss.

Tycho eased himself into his strong arms, emptying his mind of the previous worries and giving in to those tender lips, kissing him eagerly.

No way was he letting go of Wes! They would make it work somehow…

Wedge looked at his chrono, letting out a sigh.

Three hours…

In just three hours, the other pilots would have returned to their place of origin.

What a tale to tell his grandchildren! If he ever ended up having his own family! Which wasn't likely…

He opened his datapad and pulled out the files of his pilots. He hated having to fill out reports, but it was time for personnel evaluation. No matter how much he disliked bureaucracy and desk work, as Rogue Leader it was one of his duties to make sure General Narra and Admiral Ackbar received those evaluations as soon as possible!

As he taped on the file corresponding to Tycho, his eyes were drawn to a file he should have erased, but just couldn't bring himself to…

Holos of him and Luke.

He just couldn't delete them. Many had been the times he'd been close to do so, but instead he found himself going through those images.

It felt like plunging a blade into his chest, and twisting it inside of his ever bleeding heart.

How could he even delude himself about having a family, if the only man he'd ever dreamt of building a family with, was lost forever?

Visions of vivid blue eyes gazing on his brown ones, of the the gentler smile he'd ever seen, lingered in his memory… the feel of his hair on his fingers, the warmth of bare skin against his, of Luke's soft mouth taking his…

But ultimately, he had to let him go. He had to turn his on the love of his life so he could truly fulfil his destiny.

Luke was the galaxy's hope in a rebirth of the Jedi Order, and Wedge was just a starfighter pilot. He wouldn't hold him down nor stand in the way of the legacy that ran through his veins.

They had different journeys in this life, and Luke's was high above his.

Not all Corellians were meant to be lucky…

He closed the datapad. Narra would just have to wait a bit more for those reports!

Getting up swiftly, with a rigid posture and feeling the dark mood setting on him, Wedge grabbed his jacket and bolted for the office's door. He needed to get out of that place, he needed to find his friends.

He needed Tycho's calm reassurance.

He needed Hobbie's quirks and dry sense of humor.

He needed Wes' quick laughter and terrible prank ideas.

And if he was really lucky, he would have some time to see Wes and Tycho's kids!

Nothing like those two little babies to bring a smile to his face…

A small crowd had gathered on the hangar of the _Home One_ to bid their farewells to the two departing men.

Besides the Rogues, General Narra, Leia, Han and Luke had come to say goodbye to them.

Tycho and Wes were prepping their X-Wings for the journey back, exchanging glances.

This was it! This unexpected adventure was almost over. They were going home!

"Nervous?" The counterpart Tycho asked.

Closing the cargo hatch, Wes shook his head.

"Not really. The calculations were double checked…"

"And triple checked!" Tycho added humorously.

"... So, what could go wrong?"

"Tych and I will escort right till the security perimeter, and then you're on your own." The counterpart Wes reminded them.

" You didn't have to." Tycho argued.

"Maybe not." The other Tycho said. "But we want to."

The two couples exchanged a final handshake, making their way into their snubfighters.

As the rest of the spectators watched, the four pilots lowered their cockpits, and after a brief preflight check, the hum of the repulsorlifts and the high pitch noise of the fusial thrust engines filled the hangar as they rose.

Everyone waved at them, while the X-Wings gained enough speed to pass through the magcon field.

The darkness of outer space awaited them, like an old friend. Seasoned pilots like them, lived for the thrill of strapping themselves to a starfighter and push it to its limits through the stars!

"So far, so good…" Wes' voice betrayed a certain edge to it. "Now we wait."

The twin voice of the other Wes, crackled through the comm.

"We should see it any moment now."

The four X-Wings floated evenly on a diamond formation, until they reached the edge of the point of no return. Once there, they checked their scanners and waited.

A small pulse of twisting light was the first sign.

An audible gasp came from Wes' comm, but the Taanabian remained silent.

At the third pulse, the wormhole expanded enough to create the passage they needed.

Tycho's calm voice broke the silence.

"Well, I guess this is it! It was… interesting to say the least."

"We enjoyed this bit. Especially because it was short lived!" Wes joked, drawing laughter from the rest of them. "Now, seriously, I think I can speak for Tycho too when I say we'll never forget any of this!"

"Like it was possible!" Tycho chuckled.

"Good luck!" The counterpart Wes said.

"And safe travels." His husband added.

Two X-Wing drifted forward, getting closer to the still expanding wormhole.

Tycho and Wes gazed upon each other with a smile. They murmured a final goodbye to the other men, hitting their thrusters until they felt the now familiar pull of the twisting stars in front of them.

The engines and the control panels went non-responsive, and as the hole expanded enough to swallow an entire star destroyer, they were sucked into it, the force of entry pushing them against their seats.

For a split second, the same panic almost overcame the Alderaanian, but as the pressure eased and the waves of light flowed through the tunnel's walls, he ignored his pessimistic thoughts.

On the other X-Wing, Wes removed his helmet running his fingers through his curls. He looked to his left to find Tycho glancing anxiously at him. He smiled widely at him.

At his lover…

No. Not that. Not _just_ a lover…

His boyfriend! Yeah, that sounded much better!

Tycho would never be just a bedfellow, an affair.

Nah! Might as well push his reservations and insecurities aside. He was in love, and he knew his life would only have meaning by the Alderaanian's side!

Damn!

Wedge and Hobbie would have a field day when they found out about them!

He could even hear the Corellian's laughter already ringing in his ears…

He pressed his hand against the transparisteel watching Tycho mimic his gesture.

He sighed, sensing a wave of peace and calm rushing through him.

Everything would be just fine!

"WEDGE!"

The holler carried a level of excitement he had never heard from the Raltiirian.

Specially since…

Wedge Antilles straightened up quickly. An irrational wave of mad hope taking over him.

He was smiling!

Lieutenant Derek Klivian was smiling!

Widely!

"They're back, Wedge! Control confirmed… it's really them!"

Grabbing his jacket in a frenzied rush, Wedge ran alongside Hobbie.

When they finally arrived at the hangar, they saw Plourr and Dllr also out of breath, with obvious sign of having ran the entire way there.

Then… the noise… The wonderful noise of two X-Wings arriving and the popping sound of them Magcon field allowing the pilot's passage!

Completely in sync, the starfighters hit their repulsorlifts, and stopping dead center, they made a perfect 180 and landed, sliding backwards to their place on the hangar.

As the hiss of the cockpit echoed, two familiar helmets were removed at the same time to reveal Tycho's blond hair and Wes' curly brown.

Any pretenses of formality vanished at that sight, as the two descended the ladders to be completely engulfed by their friends delirious embraces!

For days they were told to accept Tycho and Wes were hopelessly lost.

And yet, here they were!

Trying to regain control of his voice, Wedge spoke.

"What… what happened?" the last days' stress still present in his features and speech.

Tycho gave him a lopsided grin, pulling back a strand of hair. Wes patted his friend on the shoulder, shaking his head with a matching grin.

"It's...complicated. And a long story to tell!" He said.

Plourr got in the middle of both pilots, throwing her arms around Tycho and Wes' shoulders.

"Thankfully we have enough lum!" She announced.

"Welcome back from the dead." Dllr added, pointing at them. And don't do that again...ever!"

"Aww… thanks Dllr… I didn't know you cared." Wes batted his eyelashes playfully at the Sullustan pilot.

"Shut up Wes!" The others said, in unison, while Tycho tried not to laugh.

The six pilots left the hangar. The sound of happy chatter echoing through the corridors.

Wes allowed himself to fall behind slightly. He glanced at the five people in front of him, allowing his gaze to linger on Tycho…

It was damn great to be home!


End file.
